


Vegetarian From The Waist Up

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asshole mouth, Crack, Loud slurping, M/M, Many teeth, Meat Below, Vegetarian above, Vulcan diet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock eats meat from holes below the waist and Kirk tries to satisfy Spock's hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetarian From The Waist Up

“Meat, Jim!”

“What? But you're a vegetarian.”

“Only from the waist up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I take in vegetables from holes above my waist and meat from holes below my waist. It is simple logic, Jim.”

Kirk looked very confused, but listened to his love and went to the replicator to get Spock a fine assortment of meat. He brought the big plate into the room and set it on the table. 

“Meaty treats for my sweetie sweet!”

“Coming, t'hy'la”

Spock walked into the room wearing nothing but a thong.

“This is my meat consumption attire.”

Spock's attached meat was dangling out the side. Kirk couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

“I hope I got you all that you wanted.”

“All I require from this is the sausage, thank you.”

Spock grabbed the three sausages from the plate and knocked the rest of the stuff on the floor. He brought them over to the bed and placed them in a neat row. He got a device from under the bed that looked like a candle holder. He placed on into the device to hold it up vertically. He put the device on the floor and positioned himself over it. He slowly descended upon the sausage. When his asshole met the tip, it opened just a little. There was a loud slurping sound as the sausage was sucked all the way up into the vulcan. Kirk could see that Spock's buttcheeks were moving and he could hear a crunching sound coming from there. Spock repeated the process with the other sausages with the slurping getting louder each time. When they were all consumed, his ass gave out a loud burp and Spock licked his lips.

“Those were tasty, Jim.”

“You're...uh welcome, Spock”

Kirk had been low key rubbing his dick during the whole thing. He had accidentally taken it out of his pants. Spock locked his eyes on the dick.

“Are you going to finish that, captain?”

“Finish what?”

Spock nodded towards his crotch.

“Oh, this? Yeah I think I will finish then when I get back to my quarters.”

“You know, Jim, I am still a little hungry. I would like to eat that.”

“Spock, I really want to finish it when I get back.”

“Jim, the hunger is getting stronger. I must!”

Spock bent over and his asshole opened up to reveal hundreds of teeth. He started chasing after the captain with his ass. It hissed as it tried to get that sweet human meat. Kirk ran around the room with Spock bent over chasing him. Spock's butthole breath was starting to stink up the whole room. Kirk was finally able to get to the door and ran to safety. He thought about calling security to go get Spock, but he needed his first officer. He never talked about the incident with anyone ever.


End file.
